Tomarrows Yesterdays
by YoYogirl
Summary: Carlos comes back and challenges Kai. He has always had a crush on Kai but what will happen when Kai wants the Blade Sharks back? And will do anything to Carlos to get them... Yaoi!
1. Default Chapter

Yoyo: Well…… This won't be a one-shot, but it won't have that many chapters either! Please R&R!

Chapter 1

_You... Always so perfect, your blading, your life, and even your body is perfect. I was always one step below you Kai. Always one step… _

_Why?_

_You left us; you left me when you joined the Blade Breakers. Always flirting with that cat, what does he have that I don't? What Kai, What? I always thought someday I would get to say I love you… _

_I always watched you from afar and saw your smile peek out every so often. You can't hide behind those triangles forever my friend. _

_Your team won the world Championships and you didn't look back to us. We are your team, us Kai, us! _

_You are a Blade Shark and always will be! _

I walked down the street and looked at my feet. The sun was up but it didn't seem that way. Everything had gone down before I rejoined the Blade sharks. We all miss you Kai… You are our leader and always will be… But I can't let you know that, because they chose me to lead them!

I am now the head Blade Shark and I will destroy you a get Dranzer! I will Kai, I will!

Well I heard a voice; could that be you, Kai? I bet it isn't…. It just never is.

I'll just see what's up ahead anyway.

I gazed and my heart leaped into my throat as I saw you standing there, looking out at sea. Your dual colored hair softly bristled in the breeze. I saw your clothes tug at your body and you flexed your muscles a bit to get more comfortable. You slowly look to the sky and open your mouth to speak.

"Yes, Carlos?" you asked, I shivered when you said my name. How did you know it was me?

"Kai! I have come to challenge you!" I said and tried to sound angry, I could sound threatening if it wasn't you right there.

_Bastard,_ "You did?" You said as innocently, You turned to me and I felt myself want to hug you right then, your eyes were as crimson as the day you were born, you body was gorgeous and clothes were perfect. But I hate you, you perfect Bastard! Yes, that's what you are! The perfect Bastard!

"Yes! On behalf of _my_ team the Blade Sharks!" I said with rage. Kai raised an eyebrow and start to walk towards me, I felt numb, and you were like a ghost. So haunting…

"Your team? The Sharks are mine, Carlos." You said abruptly. I felt the tingle of your skin on mine burn on my back. I bit back a moan when you slowly put an arm around my waist from behind and whispered in my ear,

"You are mine, Carlos, you are mine." You said and I couldn't move, I gulped and ripped myself from your embrace.

"I'm not yours!" I said and stepped back. "Nor are the Blade Sharks! They are my team, you left us!" I growled at you, all that hate was rising.

"I didn't leave you… I left them….." You whispered and put your arms around me, I felt your tongue flicker at my ear and start kissing down my neck, ghostly kisses that could only be felt by the feeling of the next kiss.

"N-no! You left all of us, Bastard!" I growled, you looked down and sighed.

"Mr. Dickenson made me go. I would have come back if I could…" You then tried to kiss me again, I pulled back and ran back towards where I came, this was going to be harder than I thought….

End of Chapter 1

Yoyo: Well, what did you think? I'll update Real Soon!


	2. Black Tea

I ran, I ran, I ran, I ran. My legs seemed to ache after awhile, but I couldn't seem to stop. It was like a drive from within… Something I couldn't stop, like a fear, or a burn…

Maybe you would catch me if I stopped Kai? Though I am well away from where I last saw you… I still feel like if I stop, you'll be there, like in all of my dreams, you're there when I stop.

It's amazing…three years and you still pry through my thoughts… They are always anger… Than sorrow… Than raw rage… Than love… and unconditional love that I just feel for you. I don't care if you don't feel anything for me… Though our last encounter could convince an onlooker otherwise.

You know Kai; all my thoughts seem to come to me, as if I was saying them to you. Of course I never really would… You would look at me like I'm a freak… Which I am, I understand that now.

Maybe… It's that when we were smaller, when you first came to Japan, you helped me learn to blade. That was a gift I suppose could have swept me off my feet… What am I? A lame school girl? No, no… Not swept me off my feet… More you just took my breath away…. Oh they are the same!

I can't run anymore… My legs have gone numb and my heart can't take much more… this spot looks nice for a nap…

I guess I must have fallen from exhaustion because my legs, back, front, and hands burn. The sun is going down… Now I am on the ground I suppose.

Everything seems to move so fast…. Before I know it it's dark… Kai, please help me. I can't move a muscle, I can't feel anything…. And everything is going black…

What's this? There is someone above me… Oh dear… now I can't see… my eyes must be closed. I must be asleep….

* * *

It feels warm….. Ahh….. Very nice indeed! I can smell a sweet scent of fresh made tea… I must be in heaven… I guess I died….

Nope, no I didn't.

My back aches, my legs are burning and my arms and not mobile… and I have a head ache like I am the ground under a thousand African Elephants…

Should I open my eyes? I guess it would be best…

I slowly feel a small amount of light flood my vision, seeming to encourage my eyes to close again… I have been through much harder challenges than this! With one last spark of energy I open my eyes… Ahh it's a nice room… A small fireplace in the corner with a nice little fire that crackles and crumbles a small kitchenette on one side… A door….. Another door….. Another door…… three doors in all, first grade math is a charm.

A few chairs… One with you in it… What! Kai! What are you doing here!

I love your black silk shirt… and those sexy black jeans…. I didn't know you wore reading glasses! Look at those crimson eyes scan the page…. Ahh, you're beautiful Kai.

"Glad to see you're awake." You say… You voice is like liquid venom, cool, crisp, and deadly.

"Kai?" I hear my voice crack. You know, you could turn on some lights now. I can't see anything but what the fire lights up.

"Yes, Carlos?" My name sounds good on your lips…

"W-what happened?" I feel my voice is hoarse. Forgive me Kai.

"You ran too hard… I found you on the ground, than you fainted. I carried you back here and tended to your wounds, than let you sleep while I caught up on my reading." You say like it was scripted, not even taking your eyes from the book…. Damn, is that book is more important than I?

"Thank you." I say, I see where the tea smell is coming from… That glass by your hand… May I have some?

"Would you like some tea? I just made a pot and your voice sounds like it needs it." You say and put your book down gently on the table by your large crimson chair. I suppose I'll watch you prepare it; I don't want to be poisoned after all.

"Please." I say meaning I would like some… Must be a foreign blend… I don't recognize the smell. _Almost_ like cinnamon… but with a twist of peppermint… or maybe a fruit? It's so exotic, I love the smell.

Yes Kai, come bring it too me please. I can't walk yet.

"Can you move your arms without pain? They were scratched up pretty bad when I brought you here.

"Yes." I said, though I lied, I would hate to displease you. Dammit! I can't move my hands well! Oh well, I'll struggle through, just for you, my love.

I grasp the tea; it's warm, not too cold, not too hot, its just right. Taking a sip, it tastes wonderful, more so than the smell. I shut my eyes, feeling the taste wash into my mouth so gallantly… What does that mean, Kai?

What is this? Kai, your lips are on my cheek…. That must be on purpose, eh?

Your kiss was better than those before… Somehow more sweet and gentle, why can't you be like this more often?

I set my tea down; I open my eyes for you… I can see your silky light teal hair in front of my face, and your soft, lush, and all around perfect lips continuing to pucker and press against my skin… Ouch! You bit me! Son of a bitch! That's my neck! No wait…

"Kai!" I say harsher than I wanted to, please don't frown….

You frowned.

I see it in your crimson eyes… Why me? I'm not the one with the scarf! Why couldn't I mark you as mine? I am no ones bitch!

"Yes?" You said with that ugly frown on your face.

"Why…?" A guy has the right to ask.

"Why what?" You ask, you know what! Don't you lie to me… "You're beautiful."

You don't mean that.

END CHAPTER

YoYo: Was that to serious? Or does it sound like I'm trying to hard to be funny, my friends tell me I write like that XD, though I'm not… It's just whatever pops in my dirty little brain, lame or not. SORRY ITS SO SHORT! I just do my chapters but how many reviews I get…. ;; Naw, I just don't have much time these days. Ah well, hope you liked it!

_**R/R! I'll love you!**_


End file.
